Régi idők emlékei
by Guinevere1988
Summary: Ez a történet Lily Evans és James Potter rögös útját mutatja be az egymásratalálásig. Azt mindenki tudja, hogy mi lett a végzetük, de vajon milyenek voltak ők maguk? Miért lettek aurorok, és hogy élték meg a Voldemort hatalma alatti időszakot? Mi történt
1. Chapter 1

A vonatállomás, mint minden évben most is tele volt izgatott szülőkkel és még izgatottabb diákokkal. Mindenki igyekezett felpakolni a csomagjait az indulásra kész vonatokra. Megszeppent elsőévesek integettek az ablakból szüleiknek miközben a vonat elindult. Egy határozott, vöröshajú boszorkány próbált utat törni magénak a tömegben egy üres fülke után kutatva. Mellkasán ott fénylett az iskolaelsőnek járó jelvény, így viszonylag hamar utat engedtek neki és végre leülhetett. Épp a ládáját próbálta feltenni a csomagtérbe mikor kinyílt az ajtó és egy ismerős hang ütötte meg a fülét.

- Segíthetek Lily? – kérdezte a hang mire a lány egy utolsó erőlködéssel felnyomta a csomagot, majd keresztebetett kézzel megfordult.

- Nem szükséges James Potter. – mondta Lily miközben leüllt a székre. James végignézett a lányon aki a vakáció alatt úgy tűnt nőtt néhány centit.

- Szia Tigris Lily! – nézett be egy fej az ajtón, majd szó nélkül leüllt egy üres helyre.

- Sirius… - bólintott Lily. – Mégis mit kerestek … - de még mielőtt Lily befejezhette volna még két fiú jelent meg az ajtóban.

- Szia Lily, bocs a zavarásért, de máshol nem volt hely. – köszönt egy barna hajú fiú miközben a csomagjait igazgatta.

- Semmi gond Remus – sóhajtott Lily megadóan.

- Persze, hogy semi gond, hisz Lily szeret velünk lenni! – vigyorgott Sirius.

- És alig várta, hogy újra láthasson… - folytatta James miközben lehuppant a Lily melletti helyre. – Ugye hiányoztam?

- Hiányzik lábujjank a szálka Potter? - morgott Lily miközben megpróbált messzebb ülni Jamestől.

- Szeret engem. – vigyorgott James körbenézve barátain. Lily megadóan felállt, majd Remusra tekintett.

- Remus, lassan indulnunk kéne a Prefektusok kabinjába megbeszélésre. – Remus bólintott miközben felállt.

- Látom Iskolaelső lettél. Gratulálok, te igazán megérdemelted. – Lily kissé elpirult és mormogott egy 'Á, ugyan…' –t.

- Akkor kollégák leszünk egy évig Lily. – mosolygott James megigazítva a jelvényt a mellkasán. Lily elkerekedett szemmel nézett először Jamesre, majd a jelvényre.

- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy már ezeket is hamisítják! – kiálltott fel és elkezdte piszkálni a jelvényt – Annyira valósághű!

- Ki mondta, hogy hamisítvány? – szólalt meg a fülke sarkában Peter Pettigrew. Lily szemei szikrákat hánytak mikor Peter felé fordult. A fiú ijedtében összehúzta magát és gyorsan úgy tett mintha valami nagyon érdekeset talált volna az ablakon.

- Bármily meglepő is Lily a jelvény igazi. A mi szeretett Jamesünk lett az iskolaelső.- jelentett be Sirius James hátát veregetve. Lily segélykérően Remushoz fordult aki bólintott.

- Ilyen nincs! Dumbledore elvesztette az eszét! – kiabállt Lily.

- Miért mondod ezt? – nézett rá James a lehető legártatlanabb arckifejezését felvéve.

- Ne nézz rám így James, mert még úgy maradsz! – tombolt Lily. – Egyáltalán tudod mit jelent iskolaelsőnek lenni? Először is ez egy FELELŐSÉG James Potter! Bár őszintén szólva nem hiszem, hogy ez a szó szerepel a szótáradban!- James már épp szólni akart a saját védelmében mikor Lily leintette. – Telt már el olyan nap mióta a Roxfortban vagy, hogy nem átkoztál meg senkit? Nem csúfoltál ki vagy aláztál meg valakit?

- Igen. – válaszolta James tettett sértődéssel – Negyedik évben, október 23-án!- Lily egy pillantra habozott és próbálta felidézni a dátumot.

- Hát persze! Mert akkor a gyengélkedőn voltál és fel se tudtál kellni két napig!- Lily még nézte egy pillanatig a sötét hajú fiút miközben az zavarában a szemüvegét törölgette. Végül sóhajtott egyet és kilépett a fülkéből intve Jamesnek és Remusnak, hogy kövessék.

- Milyen volt a megbeszélés? – kérdezte Sirius mikor visszértek.

- A szokásos – mondta Lily és leüllt. – De idén minden második este, mint Iskolaelsők – és itt Jamesre pillantott, majd akaratlanul is gúnyosan elmosolyodott. – Körbe kell járjuk az iskolát, hogy megnézzük nem-e csámborog valaki kint. Valamint segítenünk kell az elsősöket és így tovább. Nagyon remélem James, hogy idén megpróbálsz egy kicsit komolyabban viselkedni, ha már megkaptad a jelvényt. – James úgy nézett Lilyre mint akit hátba szúrtak.

- Ezzel azt szeretnéd sugalni kedves Lily, hogy komolytalan vagyok?

- Nem, nem szeretném azt sugallni. Kimondom: komlytalan vagy.

- Én is? – kérdezte Sirius miközben kihúzta magát.

- Te főleg. – válaszolt Lily, de elmosolyodta magát. Az út további része egész kellemesen telt Lily legnagyobb meglepetésére. Miközben leszálltak a vonatról Lily előresietett az elsősökhöz, később pedig csatlakozott a többiekhez.

A nagyteremben ülve mindenki a nyári élményeiről beszélt. Egyedül Lily ült szótlanul a helyén.

- Mi a gond Lily? – kérdezte Remus miközben átüllt mellé.

- Semmi gond, csak tudod, hogy nem vagyok oda a többi lányért…- vonta meg a vállát Lily miközben villájára tűzött egy szelet húst. – Mondjuk ők se rajonganak értem… - jegyezte meg mikor észrevette, hogy összesúgnak a háta mögött.

- Ne törődj velük, csak irigyek. – mondta James miközben helyet foglalt Lily másik oldalán. Lily kérdőn nézett Jamesre, majd megvonta a vállát és tovább evett. A tanári asztalnál felállt Dumbledore és beszédhez emelte poharát. A teremben csend lett és mindenki az igazgatóra nézett.

- Szeretettel üdvözök mindenkit idén is! Remélem mindenki kellemes emlékekkel fog ebben a tanévben is gazdagodni. Még mielőtt folytatnátok a vacsorát, szeretném felhívni a figyelmeteket néhány fontos dologra. Friccs úr megkért, hogy közöljem veletek, hogy a folyosókon varázsolni idén is tilos, mint ahogy a Tiltott Rengetegbe való belépes is. De mindennél jobban szeretném felhívni a figyelmeteket a ránk leselkedő veszélyre. Mint mindannyian tudjátok a varázslótársadalmat egy Voldemort nevű sötét varázsló tartja rettegésben. – Dumbledore utolsó szavaira a teremben izgatott sutyorgás hallattszott. – Arra kérem mindannyiótokat, hogy tartsatok össze ezekben a nehéz időkben. Ha valamelyik társatoknak segítségre van szüksége ne tagadjátok meg. Továbbá ha bármelyikőtök veszélyeztetve érzi magát valamilyen okból, esetleg információval tud szolgálni Voldemort, vagy követőivel kapcsolatban keressen meg az irodában. Most pedig egy kellemes hírem van számotokra. Idén egy cserediákot köszönthetünk sorainkban aki a Durmstrangból jött át. Köszöntsétek szeretettel Miss. Melinda Millt. – Dumbledore és a többi diák is az ajtó felé fordult ahol egy megszeppent, barna hajú lány állt.

- Velünk egyidősnek tűnik – morfondírozott Lily.

- Úgy, mint az elsőévesek Miss. Mill is részt fog venni a beosztáson.- Dumbledore leüllt és az elsőévesek szépen lassan bejöttek. Lily meghatottan nézte őket, eszébe jutott mikor ő maga ült a széken. Tíz perc múlva az utolsó elsős is helyett foglalt a Hollóhát asztalánál és az új lányon volt a sor. Mindenki izgatottan várta, hogy melyik házba fog kerülni. A lány leüllt és körbenézett a termen. Idegesn tördelte a kezét mikor a süveg verge elkiálltotta magát:

- GRIFFENDÉL!- a Griffendél asztalénél azonnal mozgolódás támadt és a lány amilyen gyorsan csak tudott odasietett és leüllt.

- Lily Potter – mosolygott Lily mikor látta, hogy a lány leüllt mellé.

- Melinda Mill, de hivj nyugodtan Lindának – mondta a lány és kezet fogott Lilyvel. A fiúk is bemutatkoztak neki, majd arról kezdték faggatni, hogy milyen volt a másik iskola.

- Szerettem az iskolát. – mosolygott Linda miközben egy kis málnaszörpöt kortyolt. – A tanárok elég szigorúak voltak, és a kastélyban álltalában elég hideg volt. De itt sokkal melegebb van, és nagyon szép a mennyezet díszítése.

- És hogy-hogy átjöttél ebbe az iskolába? – kérdezte Sirius miközben próbált minnél több süteményt a tényérjára tenni.

- Voldemort. – válaszolta a lány, majd felállt. – Megmutatnád Lily, hogy merre vannak a hálószobák. Lily megértően bólintott, majd elhagyták az asztalt. Miután csendben végimentek a folyosón végül Linda törte meg a csendet.

- Lily…

- Igen?

- Tudod eddig akárkinek mondtam, hogy Voldemort megölte a szüleimet, elkezdett kerülni… Úgyhogy ha ezek után nem akarsz szóba állni velem, akkor semi gond…- Lily most jobban szemügyre vette a lányt. Nehéz volt elhinnie, hogy egy ilyen kedves arcú lányt csak azért elkezdenek kerülni a többiek, mert köze van Voldemort nevéhez.

- Nem foglak kerülni, sőt. – mosolygott Lily miközben a Kóvér Dáma portréjához értek. – Rózsaszín Pongyola. – mondta a jelszót Lily, majd felmentek a halószobába.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Először is a Harry Potter karakterek, helyszinek, varazslatok, stb mind J.K. Rowling és a Warner Bros tulajdona. Én csak "kölcsönveszek néhány szereplőt" és leirom az elképzeléseim. Ezzel a történettel nem keresek pénzt és nem is jelentettem meg sehol máshol. Viszont Linda, Pendragon professzor és majd később megjelenő karakterek az én agyszüleményeim.

Figyelmeztetés: A történet eleinte unalmasnak tűnhet, de ezekre a bevezető fejezetekre szükség van ahoz, hogy jobban megismerjük a szerepelők karakterét.

Kérés: Nagyon örülnék ha hagynátok üzeneteket, mivel ez az első Harry Potteres fan fictionom és kíváncsi vagyok a véleményekre.

- Tudod eddig akárkinek mondtam, hogy Voldemort megölte a szüleimet, elkezdett kerülni… Úgyhogy ha ezek után nem akarsz szóba állni velem, akkor semi gond…- Lily most jobban szemügyre vette a lányt. Nehéz volt elhinnie, hogy egy ilyen kedves arcú lányt csak azért elkezdenek kerülni a többiek, mert köze van Voldemort nevéhez.

- Nem foglak kerülni, sőt. – mosolygott Lily miközben a Kóvér Dáma portréjához értek. – Rózsaszín Pongyola. – mondta a jelszót Lily, majd felmentek a halószobába. Mikor felértek a halóterem még üres volt. A két lány elkezdte kicsomagolni a ládáit és rendbe rakni a tankönyveket.

- Kérsz egy csokis békát? – kérdezte Lily miközben épp a Bűbájtan Haladóknak III. Című könyvét próbálta meg kivenni az üstje alól. Linda bólintott és Lily odadobott neki egyett.

- És milyenek itt a tanárok? – kérdezte Linda miközben kettétörte az édességet. Lilynek verge sikerült kivenni a tankönyvet és egy szimpla mozdulattal ledobta az éjjeliszekrényre.

- Hát gondolom olyanok, mint mindenhol máshol… - sóhajtott Lily és elkezdte rendezni a ruháit. – Milyen órákat választottál?

- Háát… - gondolkodott Linda. – Azt hiszem, hogy idén fogok járni Bűbájtanra, Sötét Varázslatok Kivédésre, Bájitaltanra, Legendás Lények Gondozására, Átváltoztatástanra, Gyógynövénytanra és Mágiatörténetre. Azt hiszem ezek kellenek az Auror képzőbe. – Lily egy pillanatra felnézett a ládájából és elmosolyodott.

- Te is auror szeretnél lenni? – kérdezte és kivette a hálóingét.

- Igen. Miért ki szeretne még az lenni? – kérdezte Linda kiváncsian és a csoki másik felét is megette.

- Hát a Griffendél torony elég nagy része. És persze én is.- mondta Lily és becsukta a ládáját. Mindent kivett és elrendezett amire szüksége volt. – Azokra az órákra fogsz járni amire én is. Mivel is kezdted? Á, igen! Bűbájtan. Azt Flitwick professzor tanítja. Ha engem kérdezel ő az egyik legkedvesebb tanár. – Linda bólintott. – Csak az óráin próbálj meg előre ülni, mert nem igazán hallod a hangját az utolsó sorban. Akkor van még a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése. Azt idén Pendragon professzor fogja tartani. Neki van egy kis akcentusa és nagy beleéléssel magyaráz. Azt ajénlom neked, hogy ülj hátra ha nem szeretnéd hogy véletlenül megátkozzon egy-egy erősebb kézmozdulattal. – Lily kuncogott – Bájitaltan. Azt Slughorn professzor tartja. Van valaki aki hires a felmenőid között?

- Nincs, miért?

- Hm. Biztos? – Linda a feját rázta és Lily felsóhajtott. – Akkor nem hiszem, hogy tagja leszel a Slug-klubnak.

- A minek? – kérdezte Linda tágra nyílt szemekkel.

- Ez egy klub amit a professzor alapított. Mindenki benne van akinek van valaki híres a rokonai között. Vagy aki nagyon tehetséges valamiben… Nem nagy dolog. Néha összehív mindenkit egy esti teára. Ott beszégletünk és mindenki igyekszik jól érezni magát. Néha sikerül is… - Linda elkezdett nevetni miközben Lily folytatta. – Van még Gyógynövénytanod is, ugye? Azt Bimba professzor tartja. Csak azt szeretnem kérdezni, hogy van védőkesztyűd és védőszemüveged?

- Van, de elég régi és kopott. Miért?

- Gyorsan szerezz be egy párat… Ne is… inkább kettőt, lehetőleg savállót és ütésállót.- Linda ijedten nézett Lilyre.

- Minek az nekem? Azt ne mond, hogy Gyógynövénytanra kell…

- De igen! Garantálom neked, hogy ebben az évben a legijesztőbb, legveszélyesebb és legundorítóbb növényekkel fogsz találkozni. Na, azért nem kell megijedni – mosolygott Lily Linda arckifejezését látva. – Még senki se halt meg Gyógynövénytanon.

- Akor én leszek az első – motyogta Linda – nekem még az is nehézséget okoz, hogy becsületesen lemetszek egy bokrot…

- Majd segítek ha gondolod – mondta Lily miközben még egy csokibékat nyújtott a lánynak. – Hol is tartottunk? Jaj, igen! Van még Átváltoztatástanod. Az McGalagonyval lesz, ő a házvezető tanárunk. Szigorú, de nagyon jó tanár. Szerintem kedvelni fogod.

- Eddig kedves volt velem – vonta meg a vállát Linda – És a Mágiatörténetet ki fogja nekünk tanítani? A régi iskolámban nagyon jó volt a tanárunk. A Mágiatörténet volt a legnépszerűbb tantárgy…

- Ne is álmodj róla… - rázta meg a fejét Lily. – Itt a Mágiatörténetet egy kísértet tartja és a legunalmasabb dolog amivel valaha is találkoztál. Általában aludni megyünk be az óráira. – Linda sóhajtott egy nagyott és beleharapott a csokibékájába. – Mi a gond?

- Annyi nevet mondtál most… Szerintem év végéig sem fogom megjegyezni. – még egyet sóhajtott – És ez a kastály pedig olyan nagy…

- Majd megszokod – mondta Lily – Ha nekem sikerült neked is fog.

- Lehet. – motyogta Linda. Közben feljött a többi lány is. Lindának feltűnt, hogy amíg egymás között beszélgetnek addig Lilynek épp csak köszönnek. A legjobban az lepte meg, hogy néha még össze is súgnak Lily háta mögött a lány mégse szól semmit hanem látszólag beletemetkezik a Bájitaltan könyvébe. Linda úgy döntött nem avatkozik bele mások dolgába, inkább majd holnap megkérdezi Lilytól, hogy mi ez az egész. Elővett ő is egy könyvet és hátradőlt az ágyán. Könyvel a kezében aludt el.

Másnap reggel Lily miután felkelt és lezuhanyzott felébresztette Lindát is.

- Csak 5 percet… - motyogta Linda félálomban, de Lily nem könyörült. Lehúzta róla a takarót és Linda borzosan, morogva és ásí¤ozva felkellt és elindult a mosdó felé. Egy negyed óra múlva kijött a mosdóból, de még mindig sűrűn ásítozott.

- Utálok korán kelni – motyogta két asítás közben miközben Lily fésülködött.

- Mutass nekem valakit aki szeret. – Mondta Lily és elindult az ajtó felé. – Megyek reggelizni, jösz? – Linda bólintott és lementek a lépcsőn a klubhelyiségbe. A klubhelyiség szinte üres volt, a diákok többsége már a nagytermben volt, vagy még nem készült el. A nagyterembe érve Linda majdnem felkiálltott.

- Mi a gond? – kérdezte Lily majd követte Linda tekintét aki a megbűvölt mennyezetet nézte. – Á, a tegnap még nem tűnt fel neked? A mennyezet mindig a kinti időt mutatja. Ahogy elnézem ma esni fog. – Linda bólintott és megindultak az asztalok felé. Leültek az asztal szélére és Lily tett magának egy kis vajas piritóst, míg Linda gyümölcslevelet öntött egy pohárba. Rajtuk kívül csak néhány izgatott elsős ült az asztalnál és két ötödikes. Lassan lejött a Griffendél torony többi lakója is. Lily egyből észrevette Jamest, Siriust, Remust és Petert akik egy halom vihogó lány társaságában jöttek. Sirius úgy látszott élvezi a helyzetet, míg James és Remus túl álmosnak és fáradtnak látszott ahoz, hogy felfogja mi történik körülöttük.

- Jó reggelt hölgyeim! – hajolt meg Sirius Lily és Linda előtt. Linda mosolygott, míg Lily szimplán csak bólintott. A fiúk tovább mentek a vihogó lánycsapat kíséretében és Lily elkezdett motyogni valamit.

- Mit mondasz? – kérdezte Linda szórakozottan, miközben egy adag kolbászt tett a tányérjára.

- Semmi különöset… - mondta Lily aki továbbra is a lányrajt figyelte, majd fújt egyet. – Hogy lehetnek ilyen…ilyen…

- Libák? – kérdezte Linda két falás között. – Ne zavartasd magad, nálunk is voltak ilyenek. – mondta és a még mindig vihorászó lányok fele gesztikulált. – Mindenhol vannak. Kérdezhetek valamit? – Lily bólintott miközben ivott egy kis narancslevet. – Összevesztél velük?

- Kikkel? – kérdezte Lily miközben a homlokát ráncolta.

- Hát a többi lánnyal… - kezdte Linda és kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát – A tegnap észrevettem, hogy hát... izé... nem igazán szólnak hozzád.

- Sose voltunk túl jóba – vonta meg a vállát Lily, majd kortyolt egy kis narancslevet – Valószínű az a gond, hogy nem tudok eleget vihogni.

A reggeli további részében megkapták az órarendeket és azt tanulmányozták.

- Az első óránk Átváltoztatástan, és a második pedig Legendás Lények Gondozása...- Lily elhúzta a száját.

- Mi a gond a Legendás Lényekkel? – kérdezte Linda miközben utolsókat kortyolta a narancslevéből.

- Az, hogy a Mardekárosokkal együtt leszünk... – sóhajtotta Lily és felálltak az asztaltól.

- Mardekár... az egy másik ház neve, nem? – kérdezte reménykedve Linda, majd mikor Lily bólintott boldogan mosolygott. Látszott, hogy örül, hogy kezdi megjegyezni az iskola rendszerét. – Mi a gond velük?

- Hát... kezdjük ott, hogy gonoszak, sunyik, utálják a Griffendéleseket és a mugli szülőkkel rendelkező diákokat. Inkább nem mondanám milyen szóval illetik az olyan boszorkányokat, mint én. – Linda megértően bólintott és elindultak a tanterem felé.

- Sziasztok! – mondta Sirius és James miközben megelőzte őket.

- Nektek is – mondta Lily és elhúzta a száját. Linda kérdőn nézett rá, de Lily megvonta a vállát.

- Azt szeretném mondani Lily, hogy ma kedd van és este kéne találkozzunk, hogy körbejárjuk az iskolát. – mondta James miközben egy mozdulattal felborzolta hátul a haját. Lily meglepetten nézett rá, nem gondolta volna, hogy pont James lesz aki odajön hozzá ezzel. Reggel pont azon gondolkodott, hogy fogja majd rávenni Jamest, hogy ellássa az Iskolaelső kötelességeit, most pedig tessék itt áll előtte.

- Tízkor találkozunk a klubhelyiségben. – mondta Lily miközben James arcát figyelte. A fiún boldogság látszódott és Lily akaratlanul is elmosolyodott.

- Add csak azt ide! – kiálltott Lily egy mellettük levo harmadéves fiúra aki épp a neki háttal álló társát célozta meg egy fogas frizbivel. – Először is a fogas frizbi tiltott, másodszor pedig nem szép dolgo hátbatámadni a társad! – mondta Lily miközben eltette a frizbit. A harmadikos közben próbálta minnél kisebbre összehúzni magát. Miután Lily jól letermtette a fiút folytatták utukat a terem felé.

- Milyen volt a nyarad Lily? – kérdezte Remus.

- A szokásos... Anya és apa kedves volt, Petúnia pedig úgy kezelt mintha leprás lennék. – mondta Lily.

- Értem. – mondta Remus, majd Linda felé fordult. – És a te vakációd hogy telt? Honnan is jöttél át pontosan?

- A Durmstrangból – mondta Linda. – A vakációm pedig... – sóhajtott egyett – Nem volt túl szívderítő.

- És a ti vakációtok milyen volt? – kérdezte Lily, még mielőtt kellemetlen lett volna a csend.

- Hát Sirius nálam tültütte a nyarat, úgyhogy egész nyáron Kvidiccseztünk. – mondta James, majd Remusra és Peterre pillantott. – Néha a többiek is átjöttek és ott töltötték a hétvégét. – Lily végignézett a társaságon és úgy érezte 1000 galleonért sem lenne James Potter szüleinek a helyében. Hisz látta, hogy az iskolában ahol szigorúak a szabályok milyen galibát tud okozni a négy fiú. Remus mintha olvasott volna Lily gondolataiban odasúgta neki:

- El se tudod képzelni...

- Szerintem nem is akarom... – mosolygott Lily és beléptek a terembe. Az óra eseménytelenül telt azt leszámítva, hogy Peter véletlenül egy keselyűvé változtatta az előtte levő papírlapot ami megtámadta őt és McGalagony kellett a segítségére siessen.

Az óra végére csupán négy tanulónak sikerült az előtte levő papírlapot tisztességes galambbá változtatnia: Lilynek, Jamesnek, egy hollóhátas fiúnak és mindenki nagy meglepetésére az új lánynak, Lindának.

- Ezzel a varázslattal és azzal, hogy velem barátkozol végképp beírtak magad a könyvmolyok közé.- súgta neki Lily óra végén, de Linda csak megvonta a vállát.

- Inkább egy könyvmoly, mint egy vihogó liba – mondta és összeszedte a dolgait. Lily most először csodálattal nézett rá.

- Mond téged tényleg nem zavar az ha beszélni fognak a hátad mögött – mondta Lily úton a Legendás Lények Gondozása óra felé.

- Nem igazán. – vonta meg a vállát Linda ismét és Lily mosolygott.

- Ennek örülök. – mondta nehány percnyi hallgatás után. Mikor leértek a parkba a Mardekárosok már ott voltak. Egy hat főből álló csoport különvált mindenkitől és épp valamin sutyorogtak. Ahogy elmentek melletük Lily fülét megütötte a 'Sárvérű' szó, de nem fordult hátra. Lily legnagyobb meglepetésére néhány méterre a mardekárosoktól Linda megállt James és Sirius mellett majd jó hangosan, hogy mindenki hallja megkérdezte:

- Ezek itt melletünk diákok vagy csak véletlenül vannak itt? Úgy néznek ki mint ha most szabadultak volna a Szent Mungó tizenharmadik részlegéről. – James és Sirius összenéztek, majd Lindára és úgy tűnt vették a lapot.

- Miért kedves ott mit kezelnek? – kérdezte Sirius tetett aggodalommal a hangjában miközben a mardekárosokra figyelt.

- Ott vannak azok akik nem tudnak csak felfele nézni. Tudok azok akiknek így áll a fejük – és közben felemelte a fejét kissé eltúlozva a mardekárosok testtartását. Peter elkezdett kuncogni és már az egész osztály őket figyelte. – Te James, mond már hogy hívják őket, hátha tudok szólni a nénikémnek aki ot dolgozi, hogy vigye vissza őket. – Erre a pontra az osztály nagy része elkezdett kuncogni, a mardekárosok pedig egyre fenyegetőbben néztek. Lily óvatosan meglökte Lindát, hogy hagyja abba, de ő még csak most jött bele.

- Látod azt a fekete hajú fiút ott? – kérdezte Sirius miközben a csoport látszólagos vezetőjére mutatott.

- Az amelyik úgy néz ki, mint egy denevér? – kérdezte Linda ártatlanul. Mostmár Lily sem bírta tovább és elkezdett nevetni Remussal eggyutt.

- Pontosan – mondta James – Ő Perselul Piton. Az a kát nagydarab fickó pedig Crabble és Goyle.

- Testvérek? – kérdezte Linda még mindig a legártatlanabb arccal.

- Nem tudom. – mondta Sirius ártatlanul, majd tovébb mutogatott. – És látod ott azt a hárpiát?

- A fekete hajú lányt?

- Ő Bellatri... – Sirius nem tudta befelyezni a mondatát mert egy átok suhant el mellette.

- Ez igazán nem volt szép Bella... a saját unokatestvérem...

- Nem vagy a rokonom Sirius...- sziszegte Bellatrix miközben a pálcáját újra felemelte. Lily úgy érezte itt az ideje közbelépni és Jamesre nézett. James bólintott és előrébblépett.

- Hagyjátok abba, vagy levonok pontokat – mondta olyan nyugodtan, mint ahogy csak tudta.

- Nézd már a kis sár... – kezdte Piton, de Linda hirtelen előtte termet.

- Ha azt mered mondani Sárvérű betaszítom a fejed a tóba – mondta Linda miközben a szemei szikrákat szórtak.

- Mi folyik itt? – hallatszott a professzor hangja, így Linda hátrébb lépett és Lily megszólalt.

- Semmi professzor. – mondta nyugodtan, így az óra nyugodtan elkezdődhetett.


End file.
